Ojamajo DoremiPoppu HeartStar  The Movie
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: It's time for Poppu-tachi to have their own adventure in Fukuyama. Then, what will they do if Majowarui comes there and disturbs them in their natsu yasumi? and How about Doremi-tachi? Take the time plot between the regular version chapter 28 and 29.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

Well, my exam isn't over yet, but I still have a few free times this weekend, so I decided to publish this story. I get the inspiration to make this story after I watched Motto Ojamajo Doremi the Movie: The Secret of the Frog Stone (Kaeru Ishi no Himitsu), and I think that it's better if Doremi-chan-tachi got an adventure anymore there (and now, of course, with Poppu-chan-tachi).

At last, happy reading!

**Ojamajo Doremi-Poppu Heart-Star – The Movie**

**Chapter 1 – At Obasan and Ojisan's House**

"Obasan, ojisan, konnichiwa!"

"Ah, Doremi, Poppu, come in. We're waiting for you."

Doremi-tachi and Poppu-tachi, with Mr. and Mrs. Harukaze and Kotake arrived at Doremi and Pop's grandparent's house.

Their obasan saw Pop more detail, "Poppu, you're bigger now. I can't carry you anymore."

"Uh, obasan... you don't need to do that." Pop said, shy. The other Star laughed.

"Obasan, you make Poppu so shy in front of her friends." Doremi said.

"Hontou ni? Uh, gomen nasai, Poppu. I just want to say that you grown up." their obasan saw Anita-tachi, "So, anata-tachi wa Poppu no tomodachi, ne?"

"Yes. I'm Fujirami Anita, and they're Seshita Ranami, Izumi Machiko, and Achira Dira."

"Uh, hajimemashite."

"Obasan, do you remember with my friends? They come here anymore to spend some days from their summer vacation here." Doremi said.

"Sokka." She saw Hazuki-tachi, "Hazuki-chan, Ai-chan, Onpu-chan, and Momo-chan, nice to see you again."

"So, who is he?" said their ojisan, "Who are you, young boy?" he saw Kotake.

"Ojisan, he's my onii-chan." Pop said.

"Onii-chan?" asked him, "Keisuke, what happen here?"

"Err, ojisan... he's..."

"Watashi wa Tetsuya Kotake, Doremi no boyfriend." Kotake continued what Doremi said.

"Hmm, boyfriend... it makes me remember about my young era." Obasan said.

"Obasan... now you make me so shy." Doremi's cheek blushed.

"Uh, calm down, Doremi..." she hold her granddaughter's shoulder, "I've ever been young. I see that hitari-tomo wa atashi to ojisan mitai, when we were still young."

Anita-tachi looked around the house.

"Wow, what a nice house!" said Ranami.

"Ojisan, do you make these?" Machiko pointed at some masks on the wall.

"Yes, I make all of these."

"Obasan, ojisan, can we go to the river now?" asked Pop.

"Sure, you all can go there..." he saw Kotake, "and you, don't do anything that can make my first granddaughter sad, wakata?"

"Wakarimashita. I promise."

At the river, they were playing.

Poppu-tachi wanted Doremi-tachi to told them about the legend of the frog stone, so they told it.

"So, that's the legend..." said Pop, "Sugoi!"

"So, there's a tradition which your otosan and your ojisan do..." said Kotake.

Doremi nodded, "Yes. Firstly, I didn't know about it, until they came to the mountain."

"You know, it makes me wonder, how if your ojisan want me to do the tradition? Because... he looks like..."

"Well, I don't know about that ones, but maybe... it's true."

Then, they went back to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

**Ojamajo Doremi-Poppu Heart-Star – The Movie**

**Chapter 2 – Pattissier Return?**

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri!"

Doremi and Pop's obasan was in the kitchen when Doremi-tachi, Poppu-tachi, and Kotake arrived from the river.

"Obasan, nani shiteru no?" asked Pop.

"I make mizuyoukan for you."

"Hey, obasan, you made it too four years ago." Doremi said while she saw the mizuyoukan's stuff.

"Yes. I make it again. I saw that you and your friends liked mizuyoukan, so I make it today."

Then, obasan added, "Can you all help me to make it? Just like four years ago? I want to see your 'cooking uniforms' anymore (AN: Pattissier costumes)."

"Err, cooking uniforms? You mean... our clothes which we wore in that time? When we helped you?" asked Doremi.

Her obasan nodded.

"Uh, obasan... Maho-dou closed since two years ago. Even, in its last year, we didn't sell... sweets."

"But you all could bring that clothes here four years ago... although I think, you just could wear it there. It means that the clothes is yours."

"Obasan..." Doremi gave her last reason, "That's right, but... it's four years. We're bigger than before."

"Don't you all think to make it bigger too?"

"Well, we..."

"We think about it." Momoko cut what Doremi said, "Minna, let's we go to our room and change our clothes."

"Demo..."

"Let's go. Our clothes are ready, even... I make it too for Poppu-tachi."

"Huh?" Poppu-tachi didn't understand (as they never got the pattissier costumes).

"C'mon, obasan is waiting." Momoko forced the others to walked into their room (of course, except Kotake).

In their room, Doremi asked, "Momo-chan, we don't have pattissier anymore now. Even, we know that Poppu-tachi never get it."

"I know, but maybe... our necklaces can help us." Momoko took Doremi's medalion, "Don't you see that there are five buttons on our necklaces?"

"Huh?" Doremi took her medalion from Momoko and saw it.

Momoko was right. Beside the music note button, there were four small buttons at the side of the medalion. Each buttons had number from 1 to 4.

"So, what can we do with these?" asked Hazuki. The other Heart saw their medalions too.

"Have you ever pushed one of it?" asked Momoko.

Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, and Onpu shock of their head.

"Try it."

Then, Doremi tried the first button. Hazuki tried the second. Aiko tried the third, and Onpu tried the fourth.

Suddenly, the necklaces changed to be their past tap.

"Hey! It's our Majominarai tap!" said Doremi, saw her tap.

"Parara tap!" said Aiko.

"Cologne tap!" said Onpu.

"That's right." Momoko said, "But Hazuki-chan, I never see the tap like that."

"It's Rythm tap, our tap when we took care of Hana-chan at the first time." Hazuki said.

"Uh, I see."

"So... you mean, we can change to be our past transform?" asked Doremi.

Momoko nodded, "So, if obasan wants us to wear the pattissier, we can wear it."

"Okay, I wanna try it first." Aiko said. She wore her Parara tap and clapped her hands two times, then she wore the pattissier.

"Okay, but how about me, Hazuki, and Onpu? We don't change it to be Parara tap."

"See the side of the tap. Push the button number 3." Momoko said.

"Momo-chan, how about us?" asked Pop, "The Star?"

"Just see your medalion, Poppu-chan."

"Uh, yeah. We have the buttons too."

Then, they wore the pattissier and went to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

**Ojamajo Doremi-Poppu Heart-Star – The Movie**

**Chapter 3 – Ojisan's Challenge**

At night, they held the Barbeque.

When Doremi and Pop's family (their parents and their grandparents) were shopping in the market, Doremi and Kotake went to the river. There, they sat down and talked about what they did during that day.

"Huh, today is so great. We do everything together." Kotake said, "I wonder, how if we have already get married someday? Can we bring our child here? To meet their great grandparents?"

"I hope so. I hope... obasan and ojisan still have time to see it." Doremi said, "Their age are already too old. I worry if..."

Kotake put his right index finger on Doremi's lips, "Don't imagine about it. They'll be okay."

Doremi smiled, "Okay, we hope so."

Meanwhile, Pop wanted to tell them that everybody were already waiting for them for the barbeque. She walked to the river, but when she saw them, she hid behind the bushes and just peeped at them.

'_What do they talked about?' _she thought, _'Huh, whatever it is, I don't disturb them. The barbeque can wait.'_

Kotake hold Doremi's hands, then kissed it.

"Can your ojisan likes me?" asked him.

"He can. He'll see that we're loving each other. He'll likes you. He's just like me when we met at the first time. He just still doesn't know too much about you."

"Doremi..."

"Kotake..."

They kissed at each other.

Pop saw them. _'Wow, it's so romantic...' _she thought. She didn't know if her ojisan followed her and saw them too. He said so loud, "So, it's what the young people do? A boy kisses his girl's lips?"

"Ojisan, we..."

"You're still too young to do that. Poppu, accompany your onee-chan to the others. I want to talk with her boyfriend."

"Okay... ojisan." Pop came to Doremi, "Onee-chan, let's we go."

"Well... okay."

Doremi and Pop walked to the others. When they walked beside their ojisan, Doremi said, "Ojisan, onegai. Don't be mad at him. I really love him."

"Maybe, I'll think about it, but now... I want to give him a lesson."

"Ojisan..."

"Join with the others, with your friends. I know what should I do."

Then, their ojisan came to Kotake, "Young boy, do you really love my first granddaughter?"

"Yes. She's everything for me, and... gomen nasai for what happened a minute ago. I promise, it won't be happen anymore."

"Okay. I want to see... how big and how deep is your love to her?" ojisan hold Kotake's shoulder, "I want you to do something. It's my challenge for you."

"I'll do anything to prove my love."


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

Well, at last... my exam is over now, and I decide to release many chapters today ^_^.

**Ojamajo Doremi-Poppu Heart-Star – The Movie**

**Chapter 4 – Coriander in The Forest**

"_Doremi, gomen nasai. I can't be your knightly. Your ojisan hates me. He says that you're too good for me."_

"_Kotake, no. Don't leave me alone here."_

"_I must go. Don't follow me."_

"_Kotake, don't go anywhere... ouch!"_

"_Don't force yourself. I must go."_

"_Stop it! Don't say it anymore! Please, don't leave me! Kotake!"_

Then, Doremi woke up from her nightmare.

'_How can I have a nightmare like that? Will it happen?' _she thought. It made her remembered about her nightmare about Akatsuki five years ago, but then, she quickly thought, _'No no no. He's my knightly. If Pinky could get married with Knightly, I can get married with Kotake. I must be sure. But... what did ojisan say to him at the river, so that he didn't say anything to me in the barbeque?"_

She thought about it, until it made her didn't sleep enough.

In the morning, Pop awared something: it was time for the next herb!

"Oh no! We should be not going here! How if Majohealth..." she didn't finish her words, because she found a letter from Majohealth beside her. From the letter, she knew that they must take the coriander as the next herb from the forest, and in this time, they must took it this morning.

"Minna, wake up! We must go to the forest now!" she yelled.

"Poppu-chan, why do we must go there?" asked Anita.

"Majohealth sends coriander as the next herb there. We must take it."

"Oh, yeah. You're right. It's the time." Ranami said.

"Okay, have you all already wake up?" Pop saw the other Star and the Heart. They had already wake up...

...of course, except Doremi. She still slept.

"Uh, onee-chan, wake up. We must take the coriander."

"Ojisan, please. Don't ask him to go. I really love him. I really love him so much." Doremi talked in her sleep. Her face was full of sweat and tears.

"Oh yeah, it must be because of what happened last night." Pop said.

"What happened?" asked Dira.

Then, Pop told them about it.

"Jaa, dakara... Doremi-chan didn't say anything in the barbeque." Hazuki said.

Pop nodded.

"Yosh, can I stay here to take care of her?"

"Sure, Hazuki-chan. Anata wa onee-chan no shinyu."

"No, Poppu-chan. Doremi-chan wa atashi no dai shinyu."

"Whatever. I trust you."

Then, the Star and Ai-tachi went to the forest.

At the forest, they transformed and saw the coriander plant, but of course, Majowarui tried to prevent them.

"Well well well, let me see. Uh, the leader sister are uncomplete. Where's your onee-chan, the Red Star?"

"You don't need to know about it, Majowarui." Pop said, "and of course, you won't ever can prevent us to collect the herb."

"Think it again!" Majowarui flicked her fingers, then some of the trees covered the coriander plant.

"Oh, no. What should we do now?" asked Anita.

"Sis Aiko!" called Ranami. Aiko nodded.

"Pameruku Raruku Takarakani!"  
"Pakushiya Pakushira Yukurakani!"  
"Magical stage! Get out the coriander plant!"

Then, the plant appeared.

Onpu and Machiko continued.

"Pururun Purun Suzuyakani!"  
"Pupura Pipara Wazuyakani!"  
"Magical stage! Get out the coriander from its plant!"

After they got the coriander, Pop said, "So, Majowarui, what can you do to prevent us, huh?"

"You!" Majowarui ran to Pop, wanted to attack her.

But then, Momoko and Dira's poron were lightning.

"Dira-chan!" said Momoko. Dira nodded.

"Perutan Petton Sawayakani!"  
"Peporika Peporana Venurakani!"  
"Magical stage! Kicks Majowarui out from here!"

Then, a big feet kicked her, "No!"

They smiled, and then they got ready to give the coriander.

Meanwhile, at the house.

Doremi had already wake up. Now, she talked with Hazuki in their room.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

**Ojamajo Doremi-Poppu Heart-Star – The Movie**

**Chapter 5 – The Agreement**

"Poppu-chan told us about what happened last night." Hazuki said.

"and... where is she now?" asked Doremi.

"Take the coriander for Jou-sama, with the others, at the jungle."

"Why don't you all tell me about it? Let's we go to the jungle!" Doremi walked to the room's door, but Hazuki prevented her to open it.

"They have already take the coriander. A few minutes before you woke up, Ai-chan called me and told me that they did it." Hazuki hold Doremi's shoulder, "Doremi-chan, calm down. Now, you just need to be relax."

"Okay..." Doremi sighed, "Huh, I don't know, actually, what ojisan thinks about Kotake. Does he agree with our relationship?"

"Wakanai, kedo... a half hours before you woke up, Kotake went to somewhere. Before he went, he gave me this." Hazuki took Kotake's necklace from a table and gave it to Doremi.

"His necklace? Demo... doshite?" Doremi took the necklace from Hazuki.

"He just said to me that... he didn't need to wear it today."

"Doesn't he want to take care of me?"

"I think... he wants. Just... he's sure that you're safe today."

"Well, can we walk out from this room? It's so hot here."

"Sure. Of course we can."

Then, they walked out from the room, and sat down on the floor in the living room, around the table.

In the evening, Poppu-tachi and Ai-tachi went back from Majokai. Doremi and Hazuki told them about Kotake's necklace.

When they still thought about it, Kotake came and embraced Doremi, "I've already prove my love for you. Ojisan agree with our relationship."

"Hontou ni?" she saw Kotake's clothes and the Mayuri's mask in his right hand, "You did the tradition?"

Kotake nodded, "That's his challenge for me."

"That's right."

Ojisan came to them, and continued what he said, "I'll always agree with my granddaughter's decision, if it can make her happy."

"Ojisan, arigatou." Doremi said, "I know that you'll understand about me."

"Wakateru, kedo..." ojisan smiled, "Next time, don't kiss at each other in front of anyone."

"Anou, sore wa... we didn't know if ojisan..."

"No, not me. I mean, your younger sister."

"What? Jaa, Poppu ga..."

"Ojisan, ssh..." Pop didn't want if her ojisan said that she peeped at Doremi and Kotake last night, but her ojisan didn't care about it.

Even, he said, "I saw her when she hid behind the bushes."

"She didn't go there with you?"

Ojisan nodded.

Doremi moved her sight to Pop, "Poppu... anta ne..."

"Uh-oh! D-doremi, onee-chan, don't be mad at me. I..."

"Poppu, do you know what will I do now?" Doremi was angry.

"Uh, no. I... I just want to go to the river. I lost something there. Bye bye!"

"Poppu! Matte!" Doremi chased Pop.

"Oh my God..." sighed Hazuki-tachi.

Kotake followed Doremi to the river.

"Poppu! Don't hide!"

"Doremi." Kotake grabbed her left hand, "Don't be mad at her. She must be did it unintentionally."

"Huh, okay." Doremi sighed, "Uh, by the way, Hazuki gave me this after I woke up." Doremi took out Kotake's necklace from her short pocket.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot it." Kotake took his necklace from her.

"Why don't you wear it today?"

"Well, I remember about the legend of the frog stone. You said to me that... when you and the other Heart (or ojamajo in that time) wanted to know about it, you all have ever lost your magic power, desho?"

"Okay. Wakata. I know what you mean." Doremi looked around the river, "Well, I think... Poppu have already go back to the house."

"So? Can I..."

"Uh, Kotake, I... I'm afraid if..."

"Nobody's here. Don't be afraid."

"Kotake..."

They kissed at each other.

They didn't know, if Pop hid behind the bushes anymore and peeped at them again.

'_Okay, that's enough. Quit. I want to go back.' _Pop thought.

Then, Pop walked back to the house.

A few minutes later, Doremi and Kotake went back too.

The End


End file.
